


Stolen Moments

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "Combining the roles of a captain and a lover wasn’t always easy for her, but to him, the acts of endearment seemed as natural as breathing."





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



> Happy anniversary, Killer!
> 
> A huge and humble thank you, TheShorty and devovere, for the fast and thorough beta.

* * *

 

In their unique circumstances, the idea of a relationship had felt impossible at first.

Irresponsible. Selfish. Even dangerous.

Once they had taken the first step, though, she couldn’t deny that the benefits far outweighed the risks.

The Delta Quadrant certainly had the means to keep everyone on board tied to their duties - the command team more than anyone else - but even in the middle of the most hectic week, they sought ways to reinforce their bond.

Hands touching over the console between their seats. Whispers so low that no one else could hear. A look or a smile to convey understanding and encouragement.

During their first year together, they learned to draw strength from these brief moments, using small gestures to keep their connection alive through extended periods when their responsibilities required all their focus and energy.

Combining the roles of a captain and a lover wasn’t always easy for her, but to him, the acts of endearment seemed as natural as breathing. The ways he came up with to brighten up her days were endless.

Sneaking into her quarters early in the morning only to kiss her sleepy lips before his shift. Bringing her a cup of coffee when she was drowning behind the stack of padds on her desk. Trailing his fingers down her back in the lift, retreating right before the doors opened.

Replicating dinner wasn’t the same as making it himself, he once said, but he seemed proud to tell her he was actually a very good cook. One day, if she’d let him, he’d prepare her a full meal from scratch, maybe even bake cookies for dessert.

His tone was light, but his eyes serious and sincere. What he meant and what she heard was nothing less than a promise of home. One day.

He walked the line with such grace, balancing the professional and personal much more skillfully than she had dreamed possible.

In front of the crew, he fulfilled his duty as first officer, supporting her captaincy with the distance and formality expected. He kept all expressions of affection subtle and considerate, never making her uncomfortable nor leaving her uncertain of his feelings.

Any time together came second to the needs of the ship, making those precious nights few and far between. Yet when he peeled off her uniform, he gave her much more than a moment of freedom from command.

In private, he took her into his arms and saw the woman, listening closely to the needs of her heart and body, recognizing both the desires she expressed and those she left unsaid.

The first kisses on her bare skin meant entering a space where the only rules were the ones they agreed on, a place where her surrender was abundantly rewarded.

The ropes he tied around her body enveloped her into a world of sensations, each knot pulling her deeper into pleasure. With every lash across her back, she felt his affection; his fingers around her throat and his teeth on her skin evidence of his devotion.

He built her up with exquisite care, reading her signals for more and less and enough. And when she reached her peak crying out his name, his heated whispers pledged that he would stay by her side, waiting for the time he would be allowed to love her without secrecy or reserve.

Cradled in his arms, soft and sated, she felt their time running out once again. But instead of weakening her, the realization only fortified her determination, knowing with a growing clarity that these stolen moments would never be enough for her.

Walking onto the bridge the following morning, she was always stronger than the day before. Her mind was calmer and her focus sharper, her resolve amplified with every step by the reminders of their passion hidden under her uniform.

And when the next hardship crossed their path, the next threat emerging from the darkness, she faced the challenge with replenished energy and a clear understanding of the stakes as compass.

Before any of them could be free of fear and able to move on with their lives, they would have to complete their long journey home.

Knowing what was waiting for her, there was nothing, absolutely nothing in the galaxy that could come between her and her goal.

She pitied anyone who made the mistake of trying.

 

* * *

 


End file.
